A Tale of Two Seekers
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Cedric has some comforting words for a distraught Harry.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK!**

 **QLFC Round:** **7**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt: ****H.M.S Tale of Two Seekers - Harry/Cedric**

 **Chapter Length: 920 words.**

* * *

The Snitch was a golden ball made of materials that one would assume was gold. In fact, it was made of something completely different, that the Ministry of Magic didn't want to reveal to the populace.

Still, it always got Harry's curiosity going whenever he was playing Quidditch. If it was pure gold, it surely would have been heavier than it looked. But the Snitch was always feather light to the touch and always managed to fly with ease despite how heavy it looked.

"Hey, Potter!"

The brunet jumped in surprise. No one knew of his hiding spot in the Quidditch Pitch. He had thought that he was being super sneaky about spending his mornings there. But apparently he was wrong, because the Hufflepuff Seeker was ambling toward him, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, Diggory," Harry murmured, wondering what one was to say to an upperclassmen who wasn't even in their own House. He didn't really speak with others from different Houses and after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, he realised that conversing with others would do him no good. They all had their opinions of him after all.

The blond was boyish and charming. He made Alicia swoon once just by smiling at her. Angelica was made of sterner stuff because she turned from him, her nose raised to the sky. Harry thought she secretly liked him too, but wouldn't admit it.

In fact, everyone seemed to secretly like Diggory. He was just a likeable person through and through. He was always nice and fair. Harry couldn't really blame anyone for liking him.

He had even apologised to Harry over the Snitch! As if it was his job to catch a fallen opponent! It was strange and yet it made Harry's gut feel warm. As if the thought of someone who barely knew him was actually so concerned for his health, made him happy inside and out.

"Do you come out here every morning?"

Diggory took a seat a few feet to Harry's left, the sand of the Pitch clinging to his trousers immediately.

Feeling guilty at the look he was receiving, Harry looked away. "Maybe," he murmured.

"I'm certain that you shouldn't be out here when there is a known mass murderer supposedly out for your blood," Diggory continued nonchalantly, looking out at the lightening sky.

Harry threw himself back with a groan, feeling the sand cave under his body. "Everyone had been coddling me and trying to make me feel better. The truth is, I don't care if he's coming to kill me or not. I hope he finds me. Then I can kill him instead."

Probably not something he should have just outwardly admitted, but the clinging of his friends and even his own Head of House was becoming too much for the teen. His life was in danger simply by existing and all the extras precautions people wanted to take just for Sirius Black were just making life harder for him.

"I know it isn't any of my business, but I would just like to point out that revenge is not going to get you anywhere."

"It'll make me feel better," countered Harry, huffing indignantly.

Diggory nodded. "That it would, but would you feel better along the road when you realise that you have taken a life?"

Technically he already had, but Harry hadn't felt guilt over Quirrell. The man has sided with Voldemort of all people. He deserved it.

"I don't really know how I would feel, but I should think I'd be relieved. That _thing_ ," he hissed, "was their friend. He betrayed them and he was their bloody friend!"

Diggory was silent for several moments, before he turned and locked gazes with the irate Gryffindor. "You have every right to be offended and saddened, but I don't think you should risk your soul for the life of some piece of scum. Killing changes people, whether if done righteously or not. I wouldn't want you to fall into the Dark simply because you let your emotions cloud your thoughts."

The older teen stood then and dusted of his trousers. "Now, if I recall, it is against the rules to be outside before six in the morning and as I am a Prefect, I will have to notify your Head of House."

With another groan, Harry rolled away from the teen and threw an arm over his face. He had forgotten that part!

"Of course I _could_ be persuaded not to."

Harry peeked over his arm, seeing the amusement in Diggory's face shining bright and clear in the wake of the dawn.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we had a bit of a problem in our last Quidditch match, where I won because a bunch of creepy creatures were trying to kill you. I think we should determine who the better Seeker is, right here and now."

Diggory was speaking his language! Harry stumbled to his feet, excitement roaring in his blood. "You're on, Diggory!"

"It's Cedric, Harry. Just Cedric."

And in that moment, Harry understood perfectly how everyone would like Diggory so much. He was a charming chap. His smile was bright and enthusiastic and he made Harry feel accepted.

Also, they didn't even know each other and yet the blond had decided to come on over and comfort him!

It was very sweet. If a teen boy could be considered sweet with being emasculated.

"The first to catch the Snitch is the best Seeker Hogwarts has to offer!" Dig- Cedric challenged.

"Bring it!"

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
